the legendary tales of tamriel
by alufangirl1993
Summary: a reboot of a project I have worked on. please be mature and do not gripe at me over the rating. it is rated this way for a reason but this is not a lemonfest or limefest. it is mature due to the content rating as games and its under tones. i do not condone teen or younger reading it so read at your own risk if you fall into those. enjoy. witcher/ elder scrolls/ buffy crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legendary Tales of Tamriel: An Unwelcome Beginning**

_Introduction: This is another try at the concept I was doing well at in Journey of a Slayer except it was not clear enough that "buffy" wasn't actually her name. Errors where made that this will hopefully repair. I will no longer be updating Journey of a Slayer and will be focusing on this. I apologize for the inconvenience but I felt it was best as I had lost sight of the goals of the piece. also Journey of a Slayer has been removed per site guidelines because technically its a very similar story and I didn't want to end up on the wrong side of the rules. thank you for understanding and enjoy the story. _

The sounds of the ocean had ceased as the ship pulled into the port of the Imperial city. Onboard a young nord stood looking off the edge as it pulled in, her hair was the shade of a miner's coal, and her eyes shone brown with nearly cat like pupils. She stood the height of most her race a good six feet tall and her complexion fair. Her name was Eira Sabretooth, meaning snow sabretooth she didn't know why she was given that name but she knew it must have meant something. This is her story and this is how it begins…

Watching the water slosh under the ship I heard the captain call for everyone to get their things and finish their paper work. Heading down to my room I grabbed my bag and filled in the scroll on the desk, noticing some plates of stone and mugs I decided to slip them into my bag before heading out. Stepping off the ship I looked at the city and breathed in the air, a new life away from the war my people where in was very much welcome. I had noticed a few more people step off the ship; I didn't have time to converse with them. As I had stepped off the captain had shot me a look I could only describe as unpleasant. I wasn't sure what it was about but I was famished so I went to a nearby tavern to see if they had anything to eat. Entering the owner told me to sit down and set some bread on a plate. When I told him I had very little septims he just told me I didn't have to pay as I had clearly had a long journey. Smiling I bit into the bread and found it to be quite stale. He must have been planning to throw it to the birds but figured I would appreciate more. He sat down a mug of water for me to wash it down with. I thanked him finishing the bread and drinking the water. Entering the rest of the city I found myself quite lost in how vast it was. I found my way to the market district and I heard the sounds of bartering locals to fill the air.

Amongst the streets I felt myself drawn to a shop, I knew I couldn't afford anything but it wouldn't hurt to look. The shop was called "Edgar's discount spells" I wondered if that sounded like a poor idea but I figured I would look. Entering he approached me and offered some very nice sounding spells but I told him I was just looking. He said if I was low on septims he had some scrolls that he was going to throw out since they didn't work as they were intended to but I could try them. I told him I would try them and see if they worked for me, he went into a back room and came out with four scrolls. They had strange writing and symbols on them that I couldn't make out but I stared at them wondering if the power they held was entering me as I did. I told him I would keep the scrolls to see if I could get them to work and went on my way. He thanked as I did as I had taken them off his hands. Selling some hides and gems Jensines of "Jensines good as new merchandise" offered me a tent to rest my head in. purchasing it I went towards another shop, this was called "slash and smash" nice name I thought to myself. Entering an orc stood behind the counter; noticing me he introduced himself as Urbul gro-Orkulg.

I was able to afford a long sword of fine iron and I still had a bit leftover to go look at armor before I left town. Thanking Urbul gro-Orkulg I left the shop slipping the sword into its hilt. Heading to the shop by Slash and Smash, I entered looking around. It was called "the best defense" there were two people working there. An imperial by the name of Maro Rufus behind one counter and a redguard by the name of Varnado behind the other; the imperial wore chain mail and the redguard wore what looked to be steel. I was low on funds so I couldn't be too indulgent or I may not be able to get some food for the road. To my surprise Maro had armor of leather and fur for a price I could afford. Perhaps this city wasn't so unwelcoming after all I thought to myself as I purchased what I could. Slipping on the armor I thanked the imperial and went to see about getting some provisions for the road. It was a long way to Anvil if I was to join the fighter's guild to set roots in this province. Spotting a place called "the feed bag" I entered and approached the counter. To my surprise the dunmer behind the counter by the name of Delos Fandas was quite hostile to me. He yelled at me to leave his shop at once, and that he would not have someone of my kind eat at his establishment. I just asked him what he meant by that as I was confused and that I just wanted some food for the road as I was leaving town. At this he exclaimed "oh why didn't you say so hold on I have some stuff in the back..." I wasn't sure what to expect but he had a large bag over his shoulder. Tossing it to me he told me I could leave now and I wondered what he had packed into the bag.

Pitching my tent I brought the bag in and opened it up, as I did noticed there were only smoked strips of meat and bread in the bag. From the smell the bread was stale; tasting the meat it seemed very tasteless. I had been given the garbage no one else wanted, but I couldn't complain it was food and it would last. Heading off onto the road I figured I would go see Bruma to see about getting a horse. The road was long and quiet but I saw a town by the lake, I wasn't sure what it was called but I didn't have time to stop. Along the way I spotted a village but it seemed empty, I got an eerie feeling from the village and decided not to investigate. Down the winding road I noticed an Alyeid ruin, I was curious it seemed dangerous but surely I was equipped to handle what was within. Moving the great stone door on the ruins, the air was thick but not with the stench of death.

Stepping cautiously I lit a torch and looked around my surroundings; I saw a light down the ancient stair case. I wasn't sure who would want to live in such a place but I knew I had to stay on my guard. Hearing something snap I saw a mace unhinge from above me, reacting quickly I jumped out of the way as it barely missed me it hit the stone wall with a resounding crack. "Well so much for the element of surprise…" I thought to myself hoping I hadn't just made a serious mistake. Standing still for a moment I listened for any sign that I had been discovered, mustering the courage to continue I tip toed down the stairs as quietly as I could. Spotting some strange gems I went to examine them, they had a strange glow to them and I knew they must be worth something. Sensing danger I drew my sword as it was struck by a bandit wielding a battle axe, jumping out of the way his strikes I slashed at him. Missing him I felt it graze my arm, wincing in pain I kicked him back before slashing the arm holding the axe off. Stepping forward panting heavily I felt as if I was in a daze, I could see the fear in the Imperials eyes as he fell backwards clutching his bleeding arm. "Please miss let me go, no sense in killing an unarmed opponent…" he pleaded, continuing my advance upon the wounded bandit I picked up the very axe he had dropped. Pried it out of the hand of his severed arm and raised it aiming to make his neck a stump. His look of terror stayed on his face as his head rolled across the ancient stone floor.

My haze wearing off I gathered up the rest of the strange jewels and whatever else I could carry and looked at what I had done. I could barely remember beheading the bandit but I had reduced him to a bloody stump. Leaving the ruins I pitched my tent and put my haul away, before packing up I looked up the mountain. It would be a few hours trek up the mountain to reach Bruma so I should get going. Wrapping up my arm in some cloth I began my trek up the mountain. It seemed to go on forever until I heard a bone chilling howl, I noticed a road side merchant had been slain and lay unmoving on the side of the road. Gulping nervously I approached and heard heavy foot steps behind me, spying what looked like large foot prints in the snow I got a bad feeling. Turning quickly I drew my blade to block the werewolf's claws from cleaving my flesh. Jumping back I realized my blade wasn't doing any good and realized I had to think of something quick. Without thinking about it a flash of fire shot from my hand and onto the beast's fur. Howling in pain it attacked with more ferocity then before, sending more fire at it I saw it fall down. Cautiously I poked it with my blade to see if it was truly slain, beheading the creature for good measure I went to see if there was anything on the merchant I could sell in Bruma. The poor dunmer's expression still locked in terror and a hole where his throat used to be. There wasn't much but I could get some septims for it, before I left I closed the eyes on the dark elf since he would never see through mortal eyes again.

Soon after I arrived in Bruma and searched out a shop to sell my wares, entering "Novaroma" I was greeted by a high elf named Suurootan; I offered him what I had gotten on the way to the town. He took them off my hands and handed me a sack of septims for my trouble; leaving the shop I counted them out and I found I didn't have enough to purchase a horse. Grumbling I figured I would head in for the night and then head for Anvil tomorrow, pitching my tent I lay down and wondered if I should have left Skyrim at all. The next morning I stretched and went to look at the sunrise. Sharpening my blade I wondered how long it would take to reach Anvil at the pace I was going, hopefully it wouldn't take more than a day or so but I was ready to handle whatever the road threw at me. Getting some dried meat and bread I had some breakfast so I had enough energy to walk the way. Checking the wrap on my arm I noticed that the wound had healed overnight; it seemed strange but who was I to argue as it had ensured I would not attract wolves or worse on the way.

Making sure everything was in working order I packed up my tent and with it on my back began my trek down the mountain. Strange that I had been sold such a wonderful tent for a low price, it seemed Jensine didn't have any spite for me unlike the other shop keeps. It was reassuring to know that she had compassion for those who had little to their name. The road down the mountain was quiet in the light of the rising sun and I felt my energy renewed. Jogging down road the cold air began to warm up; passing by the strange town I felt a presence that got me moving again. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched and looked around me. I saw no clear foot prints in the dirt or horse hooves so I wasn't sure who or what was watching me. Grumbling I kept walking down the road and listened to the sounds of the creatures of the forest just off the road. I could feel the blisters forming on my feet from my boots as the road dragged on, passing the road to the Imperial City I saw the entrance to the Great Forest in the distance. I got a foreboding sense of danger from it as I crossed the bridge to it, it creaked under my feet and I was worried it was going to break under me.

Entering the forest the trees seemed massive; a strange fog seemed to permeate the atmosphere of the woods. There was a strange beauty to this place but it still seemed dangerous to step off the road. I wasn't sure what is was but the sense of dread was growing the deeper I went into the Great Forest. Looking up I could barely see the sun and I was worried I may be lost. I was relieved to see the great walls of the city of Skingrad; approaching the stable I set up my tent and got a bucket of well water to drink with some dried meat with stale bread. An imperial in guard's armor approached and asked me what my business was in the city. I simply answered that I was on my way to Anvil to join the fighters' guild and was stopped to take a break. He suggested if I wanted work to find the requisition officer; I simply nodded and told him I would look into it. After I finished my meal I entered town I looked around for the guard house to find the requisition officer; finally finding the building I was looking for I entered and approached the officer. The imperial woman looked at me skeptically and handed me a scroll, with a tone as if she talking to a dog she spoke "here you go… its written in simple terms you should be able to understand it assuming you can read or count…" her words cut deep but I held back the urge to send her teeth across the room. Reading the scroll it said I need to find twenty flax seed and then return to her with them. I was angry that she had insulted me but I knew starting a fight with her wasn't going to prove my point.

Leaving the office I went back to stables to look for flax, from what I was told it was a blue or red flower so it shouldn't be hard to miss. Walking the country side I picked all I could of it, after counting it out I find I was a bit short. I would have to find some more before it got dark but I am already being judged so it would be wise to not make a mistake. After a few more hours I found the last one, the red flower was near the entrance to a cave. The cave looked to be below the hill the castle was built on; I didn't have time to admire the work it must have taken to build it up there and make a bridge across it I just had to get that last flax plant for the requisition officer. The stench of death came from the cave but I had to press on; the closer I got the worse it got. I could only assume that the cave had been long abandoned I couldn't imagine anything living in such a stench. I was curious about what could be in there but everything else was yelling at me to get the flower and turn in the scroll. Grabbing it I bolted back to town as I heard a creek come from the rotting wooden door. I didn't want to stay long enough to know what could have been opening it and returning to the officer I sat down the scroll. Setting the seeds down she counted them out and told me I had done a good job. Pushing a bag of septims over to me she told me it was the payment as promised 800 septims. Looking at the time I returned to my tent near the stables and turned in for the night, I would reach Anvil tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Legendary Tales of Tamriel: Unsettling Morning

I awoke sometime early in the morning and I felt like a horse had kicked me in the head. My whole body felt sore as a sickening sensation came from my gut. Rushing over to the trash in the tent I heaved into the bucket as I saw something drip off me. I noticed it was blood and quickly went to see where it had come from. Feeling my shoulders I realized it was coming from me and that I was in serious trouble if I didn't get help. Quickly wrapping my shoulder so it didn't bleed out; I staggered into town. The sky was still dark as I looked up leaning against a building. My breathing was becoming increasingly shallow and it felt like I could barely walk. like my energy had been sapped. Spotting the chapel I struggled to get up the steps and into the building and I was hoping someone would be up at this time. A young priest was cleaning something as he saw me collapse on the floor of the chapel. I saw him rushing off to get a more skilled priest as I lost consciousness.

I awoke laying in a bed with an old looking Imperial male in a blue hued robe looking over me. He looked concerned as he reached over for a bowl.

"Drink this… and try to keep it down…" He spoke holding the bowl to my mouth with another arm behind my back. Looking at the bowl I noticed it was a black liquid that smelled terrible. The next thing he said confused me greatly and I just looked up unsure how to respond.

"This should be easy to stomach given your lineage… Though I don't know how a witcher was able to procreate or how they came to this land…" he spoke rather confused. I wasn't sure what a witcher was so I just looked up at him confused as he put the bowl closer to my mouth. Opening up I swallowed the foul mixture and to my surprise I was able to keep it down.

"So you don't know what a witcher is then? Ah well it's probably for the best; that should do the trick now how did this happen?" He asked looking into the glint of my eyes.

"I just went to sleep before the next leg of my journey to Anvil; I woke up feeling like this…" my head still pounding and the room spinning. They left the room to let me sleep so that I was rested and hopefully recovered by the time I had to leave. After that I made a note of staying at a fancy inn next time but I was thankful to live through what I had experienced. I figured before I left town I would look into better weapons for the road ahead and passing a guard who stopped me before I could enter the shopping district of the city.

"Excuse me miss, are you aware of something? It's an invention called soap if you want to come back to Skingrad I recommend you pick some up and use it." his tone made me want to send my fist through his teeth but I knew it likely wasn't a good idea in my condition. Grumbling I walked past after telling the pompous arse of an Imperial I would be sure to pick some up. Entering "Colovian Traders" I was greeted by Gunder the Nord quite pleasantly, he seemed happy to see another nord in this region of Cyrodiil. The shop was adorned in animal heads, books, weapons, and anything else one would need on their journeys. The dark brown shade of the wood interior looked quite pleasant with a second floor to where the books where stored.

"Welcome kinsman it is wonderful to see another nord in these parts, so what can I help you with?" he spoke in a kindness that through me off as I had mostly gotten hostility in this province. I looked at the counter as I noticed something shine, reaching down I picked up a dagger its shine was that of silver. Spotting this Gunder looked worried and asked me what I intended to do with it.

"Miss I am not really supposed to sell that someone in ditched it here." I simply told him that I had no ill intentions with it and simply wanted it for self-defense if I ran into something my old blade couldn't handle. He growled a bit as he drew a blade from his hip; thinking quickly I set one hundred septims upon the counter and he changed his tone quickly.

"Alright kinsmen before Valmar Sextious gets here get it into your bag, if he asks where it is ill cover for you." Hearing this I quickly put the dagger in my bag before heading to the door noticing an Imperial enter the shop I quickly left before I heard yelling from the shop.

"What do you mean it's gone!? That dagger was evidence you muscle headed ape! Now tell me who you sold it to!" at this I quickly made my way to the stable and looked upon the road to Anvil. Moving quickly enough to get a good pace but not seem like I was avoiding anything I started down the road. It felt comforting to see the Great Forest behind me; as if a presence had left but I still felt like something was wrong I just couldn't tell what. As I walked along the road I had an idea what caused this but I wasn't sure from where it came from. Hearing some commotion I noticed a bandit attempting to rob a traveler; something in me snapped as I charged the bandit, iron sword drawn, and an animalistic glint in my eyes. Swinging my blade it felt like I was watching myself as if I wasn't in control but watching a beast. I swung my blade at the bandit as he tried futilely to avoid its strike and fell to the ground, the fear in his eyes genuine as he began to back up as I advanced onto him. With a growl I swung at him as he struggled to get and attempt to run as if I was possessed. Slamming my boot onto his back as he did I shove the blade deeply into his back; he sputtered blood coming from his mouth as he ceased moving. The haze wearing off I turned my attention to the Imperial woman the stare in her eyes; one of terror and disgust. I took the coin purse off the body of the bandit and offered it to her to compensate for the attack; I had hoped she would realize I didn't want to hurt her but she grabbed the bag of septims and bolted away from me. I just looked on in shock how I was suddenly seen a monster instead of a citizen. What was a witcher and what did it have to do with how I am treated; I had to find out and quickly what my father was. Surely the fighter's guild would know what a "witcher" was as they specialize in combat.

Continuing down the road I listened carefully around me for anything that seemed out of place but as the forest thinned onto the Colovian highlands it seemed to calm down. I could feel the blisters in my boots ache with each step and yet Anvil was easily over several miles away. I pressed on for what seemed like a few hours from where the sun was in the sky, passing an inn called the "Gottshaw Inn" along the road. I considered stopping to rest my feet but I could see the large castle of Anvil from where I was, though it was a fair distance away. Judging by where the sun was I would get there before night fall and I could plan my next move. This land seemed welcoming at times but hostile at others, I would have to be careful as my next mistake could be my last. The scar on my throat was there because I decided to be cheap instead of staying at an inn so perhaps it would be wise to do so from now on if I have the option.

More hours had passed as my feet continued to ache but I could see my destination getting closer as I passed a large in. reading the sign it said "the Brina Cross Inn" it had a large stable with some chestnut horses eating hay in its stable. This place looked nice and quiet but I had to continue, I knew that if I got stuck out here after dark I would likely end up hurt by some beast of the wilds or worse. Thank the divines Anvil wasn't much farther I thought as I trudged on. I saw the stable; it was full of white horses and the main gate was nearby. The guards looked at me suspiciously as I approached the gate; quickly I put my weapon away out of sight to make myself not seem threatening.

"Why in oblivion are you covered in blood…" they asked concerned; realizing I was covered in dried blood.

"I had a run in with a bandit; nothing serious I just have not found the time to wash it off…" I explained which seemed to calm them down; I promised I would be sure to wash it off when I got inside and they let me enter the city. As I stepped into the city what I saw was amazing, it didn't rival the Imperial city or Skingrad but it had a rustic charm to it. The guilds where front and center; the Fighters guild right by the Mages guild. A pond was to the side of me and I noticed a statue erect within; it appeared to be a mermaid. It was amazingly carved as she looked quite life like; looking at the water I took some in my hands and washed the blood off of me. It would have to do and I am not sure how much of an improvement it was. Looking at sky I noticed the sun setting; I would have to join the guild tomorrow but for now I should find an inn to rest my head in. I stepped down the cobblestone road and noticed an inn by the name of "the Counts Arms" it seemed to be the only inn in town that I could see. Stepping into the inn a Redguard stepped forward to me.

"Excuse me how may I help you? I am Wilbur I own this fine establishment." He spoke introducing himself. I asked him how much it cost to rent a room; I was shocked to find it cost 140 septims to rent a room for the night. Reaching into my coin purse I gave him what he needed to rent me the room and he instructed me that it was upstairs handing me the key to the room. Entering the room I noticed the room was quite nice; I changed out my armor and climbed into the bed. Looking at the room from the bed they certainly didn't spare any expenses in making this place quite fancy. I drifted off to sleep and let my dreams carry me off into what adventures I may find myself in as the days continued.


End file.
